leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Xyclone010/Frejlord Lore Update 2.0
Hello everyone. Welcome back to another blog post where I talk about the lore of League and Legends.. Riot just released the Ionia Lore update with many champs have their stories retold. We even get a new story for Riven and Yasuo; and an upcoming one for Karma. It was then I realise, Irelia and Akali was not the only duo in the rework schedule, Aatrox (at least in his current state) and Nunu are both living in Frejlord. Overview Frejlord, as I told you guys in the last post, is still a mess. With Ornn update, we at least know about the land history and culture, about the three sisters. But the current state of Freljord is unknown. Why people picking the side they chose, how can we create more culture from the current state we know. We also want to know why Aatrox attack Tryndamere village, or if Ursine is still a thing in Runeterra. What is the animal world in Frejlord and what is Frey (Vayne lore) species. Isnt it cool to explore the Frejlord environment through the native animal experts? The Tribe For a land like Frejlord, there must be tribes of humans with different culture and how each group survive in the harsh condition of Freljord. The Berserker *The Berserker is a perished tribe. *It begins at the very ancient time, where is still active and the Howling Abyss bridge has not yet built. **In one occasion, people are asking Ornn for help, to spare fire. Ornn agree and throw fire dust over the land. Little he know, he also released small fire spirits from the ancient volcano. Most of the spirits would lose conscious and be a normal one when human come. **But not . This spirit was able to survive in a small cave beneath the ground. **Around this time, people are chasing to get control of fire, who have it under control will survive the harsh weather of Frejlord. The Berserker was no different. They lucky find Brand during one of their shelter. Unlike most fire, Brand was still able to talk with the chief. Brand agree to lend his fire, even his power to all the human standing there, for an exchange of a host. The chief agree. He touches the fire and one moment later, he become Brand, the fire spirit of Frejlord. With the gift from Brand, the Berserker lives, while Brand getting away with all the fire he can bring to this world. *The Berseker has the power to enhance themselves for a small duration with fire. , . But this gift is not eternal. It can only transfer to later generation if both the parents has the gift. *Years pass, only a small group of Berserker maintain their power. Most of them only marriage one with the same power. **With the gift in his hand, enjoy hunting while stay to spare his gift with others. cant stand this and leave the village. **With the gift in their hand, the Berserker is a target of other tribes. And the berserker will not hesitate to fight. * finds the Berserker to be both dangerous and powerful ally, she asking them to join her lead. Being denied, she finds a way to destroy this village using a force she does not understand. **Many Berserkers was killed under the blade, only one stay. Seeing the whole incident, Ashe sorry for what she did and offer help. The appearance of Ashe makes the creature laugh and go away. **Tryndamere then join the Ashe tribe because he owner favor. Ashe accepts because she sorry for what she did. This secret is just waiting to be ignire in the future. Note: This part and Ashe personality changes was due to the teaser from Swain. From his quotes, I believe Ashe is not the person we all know and love. She will do everything to achieve her goal. The Beast Tamer *Son of a Berserker and an outsider, Nunu Berserker power was never whole. He is the first of his kind to have a fire not in his heart, but able to warm and raise other morale. For that fact, Nunu was never a fighter, he not even join the fight in the Frejlord civil war. When a fight ends, he helps the other to heal and boil their blood to return back to a new fight. *In war time, he is left alone, do whatever he want under the observation of the older children. He spent time wandering around his tribe, watching the animals. For this fact, the animals are closer to Nunu than any man in his tribe. He understand them and healing them with his power. *The older children spend of their time in the wood to picking fruits and getting wood for the village. Nunu occasionally go with them. In one trips on the mountain, the snowstorm come. The children has to stay in a cave. Slippery and dark, the kids are lost. Nunu scared. He never alone. He almost cry when he heard a voice. No, not a voice, more like a thought, the ones he was able to hear from the animals in his village. There it was, a large creature, frozen in ice. Nunu was even more frighten, but he believe he should save the poor animal inside. *Using his power, he boil the bloods of the creature, allow it to awake after its thousand year sleep. With Nunu help, it was able to escape its frozen tomb. It was Willump, the last Watcher of Frejlord. Including and Category:Blog posts